


Come On, Get Higher

by theslyknave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Songfic, You Have Been Warned, also a lot of smilin' and smooches, and having implied sex, i tried to keep the analysis of this song and their relationship reasonable but, just something for the askdesertbluffs and strexcorpreps tumblr roleplayers, let's face it i could write an essay about how perfect this song is towards the both of them, not even sex really just, this is basically just babies being dorks together and dancing in their living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslyknave/pseuds/theslyknave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me, babe."<br/>"I can't dance."<br/>"Me neither."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Get Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Alex definitely hears these sorts of songs and relates them to him and Kevin. This is non-debatable.

The rhythm of the drums, the opening to a familiar song, made Alex stand. Mitya had long been put to sleep, and Kevin and Alex had spent the last hour or so cuddling on the couch, simply enjoying each other’s company and tender words and touches, while the radio crooned softly in the background. Alex extended his hand to his husband who blinked, confused.

“Dance with me, babe,” he suggested, a smile somewhere between fond and impish curling his lips.

Kevin gave a smile of his own, a little wary, but grabbed his hand anyway and allowed himself to be pulled off the couch. “I can’t dance,” he warned him, his hands coming up to rest on Alex’s shoulders and Alex’s arms down around his waist.

“Me neither.”

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin_

They swayed like high schoolers at prom, and Kevin couldn’t help but giggle. Alex grinned and pressed their smiles together briefly, sweetly. Their living room was lit softly by one lamp, and the two took turns being illuminated by it as they shuffled in a circle to the song.

_And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Alex sang along now, soft and low, and Kevin turned green in the intensity of his gaze. He laid his head on Alex’s shoulder, nose pressed to the column of his throat, feeling and hearing the words as they were sung right into his ear.

_If I could walk on water_   
_If I could tell you what’s next_   
_I’d make you believe_   
_I’d make you forget_

Alex nudged him back up for the chorus, face a bit pink, and still singing in that quiet way of his, in a half-whisper but earnest, the notes lower than the singer’s but still nice-sounding:

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

Their rhythm changed with the song’s, and their swaying attained a little bounce on every second beat, Alex leading him into it. Kevin smiled, widely, when his husband took hold of his hips firmly and guided them from side to side on the last line -

_Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

\- and outright laughed when Alex mimed being pulled down to eye-level, quickly stifled by the deep kiss that followed. They forgot to move for a few moments.

“Dork,” he accused, breathless and fond, when they took up the swaying again.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_   
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_   
_Just pull me down hard_   
_And drown me in love_

Kevin swung his own hips this time, and they grinned against each other when the smaller pulled Alex down for another kiss.

_I miss the sound of your voice_   
_Loudest thing in my head_   
_And I ache to remember_   
_All the violent, sweet,_   
_Perfect -_

“Perfect Kevin Free.”

_\- words that you said_

The flattery was never unwelcome, but Kevin couldn’t help but be reminded of his husband’s poor self-concept, that somehow a man as kind and loving and sometimes-dorky-but-always-unfairly-handsome as Alex could ever doubt that Kevin loved him, or thought he “settled” for him, or didn’t deserve him. The damage done by Alex’s family was too deeply rooted to be smoothed away, but Kevin’s words were like time, and maybe with enough of them, the scars on his representative’s back would fade.

Kevin cupped Alex’s face in one hand as the song said the words for him.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what’s next  
I’d make you believe -_

“I love you.”

_\- I’d make you forget_

Alex smiled, soft and genuine. “I know.”

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

Kevin was guided into a spin -

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

\- and he was still smiling from it when he was pulled flush against Alex again, the full-body contact making the dancing that much sweeter.

_Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

Kevin bit his lower lip as he dragged his hips against Alex’s, deliberately, and had the pleasure of watching his pupils dilate and feeling the man’s large hands drift lower.

Alex smiled, wickedly.

“What are you-? Ah!”

_Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

Alex transferred them to the floor, taking Kevin’s weight easily and cushioning what little of a “fall” there actually was with how smoothly he’d executed the maneuver. A hand tangled in the hair on the back of his head, and guided him down further for more kissing.

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I could taste the sparks on your tongue_

He moaned, a little muffled, into Alex’s mouth, feeling the heady excitement that fueled the rotation of their hips, the tug of Alex’s fingers in his hair and another hand on his ass, and it was all Kevin could do to get his fingers to work properly enough to unbutton Alex’s shirt slightly and pull it to the side, leaving his husband’s mouth to bite the junction between shoulder and neck instead.

_I see angels and devils and -_

“ _God_ , Kev, babe,” Alex groaned, tilting his head to give better access while rutting up against him.

_\- God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la la  
Sing sha la la la la_

They touched lingeringly, dragging their hands and lips, slowly but not softly. If they could hear each other’s heartbeats over the soft noises they made and the music that drifted over, they would be in sync.

“I love you, too,” Alex breathed.

_Oooh, oooh  
ooh ooh oooh ooh_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_   
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_   
_Just pull me down hard_   
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_   
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_   
_Just pull me down hard_   
_And drown me in, drown me in love_

They missed the repeat of the chorus. Neither minded too much.

_(So come on, get higher, loosen my lips)_   
_It’s all wrong_   
_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_   
_It’s all wrong_   
_(Pull me down hard, and drown me in love)_   
_It’s so… right._

Kevin rolled off of a happily bleeding Alex, both panting and sated, having just cum in their underwear like the teenagers they are. At the exact same time, they glanced at each other, and giggled at the childish (but _so_ right, _so_ perfect) way the dance had escalated.

Their fingers were laced together without even thinking about it.

_(So come on, get higher, loosen my lips)_   
_So come on, get higher_   
_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_   
_Come on, get higher_   
_(Just pull me down hard)_

Alex, who had stopped singing somewhere in the middle of the song, picked it back up again. Low and soft and clear, with his head lolled to the side and a true smile on his face, his half-lidded eyes filled with adoration, he sang:

_‘Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms_

**Author's Note:**

> They were going to be dancing the whole time but then Alex had to be Alex. Sorry/You're welcome, depending on your viewpoint.
> 
> Also shout out to my mom who insisted that she read this over my shoulder as I wrote it and then told me I was very talented. Thanks, mom.


End file.
